kyle ¿play with me?
by konata333
Summary: para los que no sepan el verdadero nombre de esto es Sally es un creepypasta disfrutenlo


El verano era bastante bueno ese año. El sol, como siempre, traía calor a la piel. Las ligeras brisas que recorrían el barrio hacia que no se sintiera tanto calor o frío. En si el clima era perfecto. Un verano que Kyle jamás olvidara.

Kyle era un niño de 8 años, cabello rizado de ojos verdes claro. era muy cortes, alegre y hacia lo que se le decía. Sus padres lo adoraban, no podían pedir más de el.  
Kyle reía mientras jugaba con sus amigos afuera de su casa. Jugaban a la rayuela, a las muñecas y las etiquetas. Su madre la mira desde adentro limpiándose las manos con su delantal, gritándole.

"Kyle! Es hora de que comas tu almuerzo!" levanto la vista de su juego sonriéndose "está bien mamá" sentándose en la mesa, emocionado porque sabe qué. Su madre le coloco un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con jalea, unos bastones de zanahoria, un apio alado y un jugo de naranja." Gracias mami" "de nada cariño" el niño empezó a comer, mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado sonriéndole "¿adivina qué? Tu tío Johnny viene de visitas" el le sonrió con todas las comisuras de su boca con comida.

"mm! Mio jommy?" repitió con su boca llena mientras la madre se reia de ella asintiendo la cabeza. "ajam! El viene a ayudar a tu padre con su trabajo y también a cuidarte. Tal vez podremos ir a la feria juntos" Kyle masticaba rápido lo que quedaba en su plato.

"¿ Stan y Kenny también?" la madre levanto la vista pensativa " depende de lo que dicen sus padres. Si pueden, si!" el niño sonrío y salto de su asiento nuevamente. Este verano lo pasaría genial. En los trascursos de los días. El tio Jhonny conducio hasta la casa de su hermana, salió de su coche estirando su cabeza y dando un suspiro de cansancio.

"Tio Jhonny!" gritando y llamando la atención de el. Dejo su jumproper de lado y corrió a los brazos de su tio el cual le correspondió. "Hey! Ki! ¿Cómo has estado?" levantándolo y abrazándolo apropiadamente, el niño sonrio y miro a sus amigos que la estaban mirando desde su dirección. "estaba jugando con Stan y Kenny! Mamá esta adentro, vamos a decirle que llegaste!".

"suena bien" lo bajo y caminan hacia la casa, llamando desde afuera a la mujer "Hey Sheila! Ya llegue!" llamándola mientras seguía a Kyle hacia dentro."¡Mamá! Ya está aquí !" la madre salió de la casa corriendo de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Johnny.

"Johnny, has llegado bien". El hombre puso al niño en el suelo y le dio una palmadita a fondo su despedida, abrazando a la mujer."Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué si no iba a venir aquí sano y salvo?" Se echó a reír, caminar a la cocina con la mujer. Kyle corrió hacia la puerta, gritando que volvería a jugar.

"Asegúrese de entrar antes de que oscurezca!""Sí, Kyle!" Y allá se fue el niño.

A la hora de la cena, el padre de Kyle llegó a casa, feliz de ver a su hermano en su casa. Caminando con su hija, se acercó a Johnny con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. "Encantado de verte hombre, ¿Cómo has estado?" Le preguntó cruzando los brazos, mirando a su esposa a poner la mesa. Johnny se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con sus pulgares.

"me separe de Karen.""Oh, eso es terrible, lo siento .." Johnny meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa."No, está bien. Estoy contento, me puedo mover libremente sin tener a alguien constantemente queriendo saber dónde estoy y lo que hago." Los dos hombres rieron juntos, haciendo su camino a la mesa a comer. "Mmm Marie, esto sabe maravilloso."

"Gracias, me alegro de que te guste."

"Mhm ¡esta delicioso mamá!". Los adultos sonrieron y se rieron del cumplido del niño.

Los platos de empezaron a vaciar, y Kyle empezó a bostezar una y otra vez, frotándose los ojos con sus manos. Su madre sonrió y se frota suavemente su espalda. "Parece que alguien está cansado. Hora de ir a dormir!" Kyle asintió y saltó de su asiento, recogiendo su plato y llevarla al fregadero. Su madre se levantó para llevarla a la cama, perola detuvo jalándola del brazo. "yo lo llevo." Él sonrió, ganándose uno a cambio.

"Muy bien, gracias John." El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer. Luego miró a ver a su hermano para salir al baño a lavarse, y siguió al joven a su habitación. John sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirándole pequeño desorden del niño.

"Necesitas ayuda?" Le preguntó, mirando al niño, la cual también lo mira asintiendo. "Está bien, vamos a ver lo que tienes." El hombre comenzó a buscar a través de su pijama diferentes. "¿Tienes algunos con impresiones de dulces. Apuesto a que va a oler igual a ellos en tus sueños." Él tomó la camisa y le mostró, dándole un poco profundo inhala. Kyle rió y negó con la cabeza para indicar que no quería llevar su pijama de dulces. Johnny asintió con la cabeza y puso la camisa de nuevo y sacó una camisa con un avion en él. "¿Qué tal este? Apuesto a que va a estar en un avión Kyle". Una vez que se lo dijo el niño se rió y negó con la cabeza. El hombre soltó un pequeño bufido antes de colocarlo de nuevo. Luego sacó un camisón blanco regular. "¿Qué tal esto? Te convertirás en una ternura con esto." Los ojos de Kyle se encendieron y dio una palmada con entusiasmo y asintió. Le coloco el camison en la cama, él se le acercó y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

"Puedo vestirme tío". Kyle dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos en su camisa. El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar el trabajo a medias. "Apuesto a que puedo, pero estás cansado, y ¿por qué note puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó, mirando a Kyle cabecear un par de veces. Una vez conseguir su camisa desabrochada, él se deslizó de sus hombros y le dio un codazo en la panza agradablemente, haciéndolo reír. Él sonrió y tomó del borde de sus pantalones cortos y tiró hacia abajo. Finalmente, el hombre agarró su camisón y empujó la apertura por encima de su cabeza, asegurándose de que sus brazos podían pasar por las mangas. "¡Ya está!" Dijo alegremente, mirando la sonrisa del niño de nuevo, riendo cuando el delimitada en la parte superior de la cama. Johnny se levantó y recogió su ropa, la puerta se abrió y entró la madre de Kyle.

"¿Estás listo para dormir?" diciéndole. Johnny se levantó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la cama."La voy a recostar, ¿te parece bien?" Sheila lo miró y sonrió moviendo la cabeza.  
"Por supuesto que si". Miró a su hijo y se inclinó, besando al niño en la frente. "Buenas noches mi amor."

"Buenas noches mamá". Dándole al chico un masaje suave con el dedo pulgar en la frente, la mujer tomó la ropa que tenía y Johnny la hizo salir de la habitación. Johnny sonrió a la madre y se acercó al interruptor de la luz, apagándolo. Él cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación con llave. Poco a poco, miró por encima del hombro hacia Kyle. Johnny tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, torcida.

Al paso de los días, Sheila observó que kyle no actuaba con normalidad. El no sonreía tan brillante como antes. No demostraba alegría, o hablaba con la misma cantidad de felicidad. Sheila tomó la mano del niño antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos, y se lo llevó a un lado. Kyle miró a su madre con una mirada confusa. "Cariño, te sientes bien?" Ella preguntó, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo. Kyle miró distraídamente, y poco a poco comenzó a llorar. Su madre abrió los ojos, confundida. "Kyle?"

"M-mama ... yo ... yo no quería t-to ..." El niño alcanzó a decir con ataque de hipo."No querías hacer que amor?"

" .. Yo no quería jugar ... yo no quería jugar su juego ..." Kyle miró a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. "el ... Tocó m-me ... a-y me hizo toc-arlo!" Kyle frunció el ceño y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello, consolándolo. Ligeramente."Shhh, no pasa nada. Mamá está aquí ahora. Fue una pesadilla, eso es todo". ¿La niña había tenido una pesadilla?"Todo está bien ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso." Miró a Kyle, su respiración al llanto, y sonrió.

"O-bien mamá .." Su madre sonrió y la besó en la frente. "Ahora ve a lavarte, no querrás ir a jugar con la cara sucia". Kyle soltó una risita y salió corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara. Más tarde ese día, Johnny y su hermano regresaron a la casa a continuar el trabajo. El papa de Kyle suspiró, sonriendo cuando vio Kyle.

El padre le devolvió el saludo, y cerró la puerta del coche haciendo su camino hasta la casa. Johnny miró a Kyle sonriéndole, saludando a el. La sonrisa de Kyle se marchitado lentamente, mostrando menos felicidad en el, pero le devolvió el saludo también. Johnny también entró en la casa, y se detuvo cuando escuchó la conversación entre su hermano y su esposa. "Kyle qué?" -Preguntó Gerald. "El tuvo una pesadilla. Una muy mala. Me dijo: 'Él lo tocó."

"Bueno, ¿quién diablos es" Él "?"  
"No lo sé, Gerald ... Pero fue sólo una pesadilla. Sólo quería informarle de lo que ha estado pasando con el y, por qué estaba actuando diferente". Johnny frunció el ceño con ira, con los nudillos volviéndose blancos. Después, se calmó rápidamente. Puso una sonrisa, y entró a la habitación, lo que hace que parezca que acaba de entrar en la conversación y se levantó las cejas.

"¡Vaya ... interrumpí algo?" Les preguntó, mirando a la pareja sacudiendo sus cabezas. Johnny sonrió de nuevo, señalo al coche "Voy a ir a la tienda, necesitas algo Sheila?" La mujer sonrió y miró hacia la cocina. "Sí, en realidad. ¿Me puedes conseguir algunos huevos, leche, pan y jugo?" Johnny asintió con la cabeza, a punto de salir hasta que se detuvo. "Kyle quería venir también, sólo quería informarle". Sheila sonrió. "Gracias Jhon". Él asintió de nuevo y se dirigió fuera de la casa con las llaves en mano. Mirando a Kyle con sus amigos.

"Kyle" El levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró fijamente. "Vamos de compras!" John se dirigió hacia el coche, haciendo un gesto al chico que lo siguiera. Kyle se sentó allí por un momento, luego puso sus muñecos sobre la hierba.

"Voy a estar de vuelta, por favor cuiden a pan y a Lil igual." Kenny y Stan sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Kyle se dirigió de mala gana alrededor del coche, subió al asiento de pasajeros "¿Sabe mamá que ire contigo Tio?" Preguntó Kyle. Johnny asintió con la cabeza y puso las llaves en el encendido, arrancandolo y salió de la calzada.

"Sí, ella quiere que compremos cosas para la comida. Tal vez pueda conseguir algo." Él sonrió mirando al niño. Kyle sonrió nerviosamente hacia atrás y miró hacia delante, mirando el paisaje. Tan pronto como llegaron a la carretera que va a la tienda, Kyle se dio cuenta de que se detuvo al estar enfrente de la tienda. El frunció el ceño, confundido, y alzó la vista hacia él.

"Tío Johnny, te acabas de pasar la tienda.." Dijo apuntando en la dirección a la tienda de alimentos integrales. Pero nada salió de el. Él sólo siguió conduciendo, con una sonrisa muy leve en su cara. El niño se sentó y miró por encima del asiento trasero, mirando a la tienda poco a poco cada vez más pequeña hasta que se perdió de vista. Al darse cuenta de que no iban al supermercado, el niño miró al tío que conducía en el parque de la comunidad cerca de la ciudad. Nadie salía al parque los domingos. Kyle se sintió nervioso, su respiración se aceleró, mirando al hombre con ojos muy abiertos. Johnny apago el motor, mirándolo. La ira se mostraba en su rostro.

"te dije que no le digieras nada a mamá, ¿no?" Le preguntó, mirando al niño desesperadamente negar con la cabeza. "No estamos jugando el juego correcto, Kyle." Su tono de voz casi le da un leve canto a la misma. El hombre se acercó y sacó al niño del auto, haciendo caso omiso de la lucha que estaba poniendo sus súplicas y gemidos. "Dijiste que jugarias el juego conmigo Kyle, me mentiste". Abrió la puerta del coche a su lado saliendo junto con el y lo empujó al suelo. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos y contorsiones que el niño estaba haciendo. "Uno tiene que ser castigado ahora por romper las reglas." Él dijo en ese tono ligero canto, y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

"Una pareja encontró el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años en el parque de la comunidad, Broflovski Kyle la semana fue larga en su búsqueda. Se le encontró Esta noche a las 9 PM".


End file.
